Tire puncture sealants are conventionally used as emergency tire puncture repair fluids for repairing punctured tires. An example of such a tire puncture sealant has been proposed that contains a surfactant in order to prevent separation of the tire puncture sealant. The applicants of the present application have previously proposed a tire puncture sealant containing natural rubber latex and a surfactant, the sealant containing 1.0 to 6.0% by mass of the surfactant with respect to the solids in the natural rubber latex, the surfactant including a non-ionic surfactant and an anionic surfactant in a mass ratio of 1.0:1.0 to 1.0:5.0 non-ionic surfactant and anionic surfactant, respectively (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-26544).